


情難自已

by Floatinginwhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Kylo Ren, Drama, M/M, Romance, Top Armitage Hux, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinginwhite/pseuds/Floatinginwhite
Summary: 是的，一切錯誤就在於你不該容許別人踏入你的生活，畢竟這意味著你總有一天會被意外搞得七暈八素。一個月下驅車的故事。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	情難自已

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然寫得爛但爽到就是賺到（？

> **_“在他身上祇有一樣生機勃勃，那就是翅膀被折斷。” ⁽¹⁾_ **

他們進行一場短途旅行，電子屏幕顯示此刻是 _十一點二十五分_ ，車載音響放著空中鐵匠的 _Same Old Song and Dance_ ，雖然他們通常不聽搖滾樂，但赫克斯以前聽過這首，喬佩李的吉他失真呼嘯，史泰勒唱歌像嘴裏含著礫石，如果不是正在開車他還有點想跟著抖腿。凱洛倫歪歪斜斜倚在副駕，安全帶也沒扣，倒是難得很安靜，一路上不發一言。

說起來他們應該從未旅行過，這個旅行指的是兩個人。每日工作的疲累就已經壓小了他尋歡作樂的慾望，況且凱洛倫又沒有工作，十八歲就無故輟學還玩那套離家出走，跑過來和他同居到現在，吃穿用度水電消費幾乎全由他一人負擔。他可勉勉強強算個慈善家呢。更何況他們什麼正式關係也不是。

途徑加油站的時候赫克斯停車，在無人售貨便利店買了兩瓶水，夜幕低垂，月光隱匿，天野靜默，獨有星濯濯。他猜最亮的那個是天狼星A，聽說是一顆藍矮星，有一顆白矮星相伴。⁽²⁾ 走回去時他喝了幾口水，把另一瓶水放在凱洛倫座前，那瓶水很快就隨著行駛的顛簸搖搖晃晃，沒多久就滾到了地上，在音樂覆蓋下也能聽見砸得啪一聲，卻沒有人去扶它。

你又在鬧什麼脾氣？赫克斯感到煩躁。他把油門踩下去一些，讓更多的風灌進來，兀自沐浴深夜與涼意。

_Let's swim to the moon_

_Let's climb through the tide_

_Penetrate the evening that the_

_City sleeps to hide ⁽³⁾_

沿著這條公路開下去，路程會變得很長，他們的目的地不是另一座城市，所以他們現在需要穿過一片森林，到達盡頭處的海岸。這裏更暗，無人居住自然黑漆漆，不過有一道寬闊的泥土路。照明衹能依靠遠光燈，點亮前方的路，長長光束中好多浮塵和小飛蟲，車輪碾過枯枝、蘑菇和沉睡的樹根，又把它們裹著嚮前，最终融進轍印。

駛過一個大坎的時候車子重重顛了幾下，他身邊的人撞在窗玻璃上，又整個倒過來，他及時踩住刹車，凱洛倫又栽到前面去。今天的凱洛倫過分乖巧安靜，並沒有一絲抱怨。赫克斯把他扶起，讓他端端正正靠回座位，他的肩膀上有深色的痕跡，摸著有點硬。赫克斯嘆息一口氣，然後藉著光粗略地看他，他流淌到側臉和肩頸部的血不知何時已然乾涸，後頸已經出现了暗紅屍斑。他的手僵直，掌心躺著一個圓圓的水泡。

_You reach your hand to hold me_

_But I can't be your guide_

_Easy I love you where_

_As I watch you glide_

赫克斯遠遠看見海霧昇起，濃雲咬掉月亮，當樹葉的遮擋不再那麼厚，黑暗就散去一些，但黑夜中的海水是黑色，比陸地深沉，此地荒無人煙，於是便衹剩下濤聲。

停車之後，他把凱洛倫從副駕駛座上拖下來，被這一大坨重量墜到地上。他撐坐起來，把這個具不再柔軟的軀體放平。他覺得噁心。

是的，一切錯誤就在於你不該容許別人踏入你的生活，畢竟這意味著你總有一天會被意外搞得七暈八素。

凱洛倫的那張醜臉實在令他厭煩，一開始他還有那麼點新鮮感，時間一長就陷入了膩味，這樣貌唯獨在此刻又順眼了一些。赫克斯撩開黏在他臉上的發，思忖好像有很久沒有認真看過他了，他現在眼睛閉合，嘴唇起皮，披服溫順如剛出生的牛犢，懵懂不諳世事。 _他的小牛。_ 他的小牛既沒有長角，也不可以鳴叫，皮膚鼓鼓，頭側是血痂、黑髮，往裏可以摸到頭皮裂縫，入口處甚至還有一丁點溫度。他被蠱惑，突然覺得情難自已，於是手指便不知不覺淺淺插進去，指頭觸到一些綿軟的東西。他這才醒悟他原來這樣愛他，他愛他愛的也許是一個意象，一個表徵，因為死亡才如此動心，因為動心才更覺得死之可貴可愛，而日復一日的厭倦驟然消彌。那句話怎麼說來著？ _厭惡越是難以忍受，厭惡就越誘人。即便是死屍。_ 要知道，活生生的凱洛倫於他來說可能還不如個廉價飛機杯呢，至少飛機杯可以一次性付完款。

月亮光溜溜從云中脫出，白光照落大地，赫克斯自那條口子中收回手，旅行就從此告終。

_Come on baby gonna take a little ride_

_Down down by the ocean side_

_Gonna get real close_

_Get real tight_

_Baby gonna drown tonight_

_Going down down down_

_**十二點四十九分**_ 。海面波光粼粼，赫克斯打開駕駛座的門。扛著的屍體被扔進去，鑰匙被拔出，然後門被關上。車正朝著大海，大海張開了巨口，曾吞食白晝與睡眠。他一點一點把車推了下去。

水中的月亮扭曲了。

* * *

數到第八個路燈的時候赫克斯低頭看錶，昏沉沉暖光下石英變得好不清透，他換了好幾個角度才看清時針和分針， _九點三十五分_ 。 _九點三十五分_ 之前有無數車輛相錯，有三隻鴿子撲棱翅膀，一個酒鬼胡言亂語，跌跌撞撞出巷口。他點煙的時候轉了兩次輪滑，火苗匆地竄出來，卷紙燃燒很快，火星明滅，煙灰如蝴蝶翅膀的鱗粉撲撲下落，他把煙和焦油吸進肺裏。

凱洛倫跑來的時候剛好就看到赫克斯吐出最後一口煙。昏黃光芒把樹影拉長，和姜發男人的影子重疊，車流湧動，他站到赫克斯面前，乖乖伸出手去，一隻煙頭按熄在他汗濕的掌心。

灼痛讓他的手輕輕抖了一下，握住一個滿月形的傷口。

“就到此為止吧。”男人對他說。

說這話的時候剛好 _九點四十分_ 。雄蟬開始聒噪，嗞了又嘶，嘶了又嗞，突刺凱洛倫的耳膜，窘迫和鬱悶帶來頭腦發漲，他回答，“哦。”

於是他們打分手炮，如果他們之前能算作情侶的話。實際上赫克斯從來沒有承認過他是他的男朋友，作為炮友、床伴、肉體關係來說凱洛倫也不夠合格，他的脾氣和他的體型一樣大，腦子和他的外在一樣笨拙，他無理取鬧還力大如牛，上上次他們在樓道口吵架，他一把就把赫克斯推下了樓梯，那之後赫克斯縫了五針。沒多久他們又和好。就是這樣， **交配遠比交流來勁得多** 。

滾到廉價旅館的床上去時赫克斯好心提醒說要不要戴個套，凱洛倫在舔他老二的空隙裏搖頭，那滑稽的鼻子就頂在他陰毛處摩擦，他習慣性伸手去捏凱洛倫的奶子。凱洛倫難耐地挺胸，這對奶子比成熟女人的胸脯還要柔軟，在衣服裏繃得發熱，乳暈大而淡，敏感的乳頭衹要吸一吸就能腫漲起來。快在口腔中繳械的時候赫克斯將自己抽出，讓他翻身跪趴在床上，然後掰開肥厚的臀肉，從後面插進了他已經有點鬆的肛門。一進去這個浪貨就開始胡亂地呻吟，腸肉自動包裹上來，溫暖這根熟悉的雞巴，他急切地要赫克斯捅一捅，便不停地扭著屁股夾它，赫克斯當然也不會同他客氣。

也許性欲不是生活必需品。所有沒了可以照樣生活的東西都不是必需品，當然這也不是說赫克斯缺凱洛倫這個炮友什麼的，儘管這大個子是目前為止最好的。實際上，赫克斯挺受歡迎，在公司，他前天才被新同事塞了紙條。這地方隔音效果看起來不太好，天花板似乎有點矮，明天可能還要加個班，冰箱裏是不是有瓶牛奶快過期了？他一邊動作一邊想些有的沒的，全當打發注意力和時間。 **凱洛倫** 。凱洛倫伏下去，後背上汗水凝成一條線，星星點點的痣肆意坐落在大腿，是多年生長的星座圖，可惜未被命名。凱洛倫倒也確實算不上胖，祇不過有些贅肉，冬天做抱枕綽綽有餘，夏天不行。凱洛倫是個幾乎沒有體味的人，至少他沒聞到過。凱洛倫是他自己給自己取的假名字。

真名沒誰有興趣知道。

赫克斯衹射了一次，沒心思管另一個人射了幾次，他全程連他的正臉都不看。結束之後穿衣服，他本想著要不要再說點什麼，作為禮貌，這樣名義上也是個好聚好散。可兩年以來他的耐心和好話都已經被消磨得差不多了，所以他選擇沉默，第一次吵架的時候凱洛倫將其稱之為“冷暴力”。

“到底憑什麼會這樣！”

赫克斯正俯身穿鞋，還沒將腳跟塞進去，就被這突如其來的大聲吼叫嚇了一跳，他不明白凱洛倫的惱怒從何而來，不過向來如此，他衹當凱洛倫是在犯病。

他剛坐起來，下一秒一股大力就把他拖回床上，後背被迫砸向床板。凱洛倫的重量頃刻間壓上來，這個屁股裏還留有他精液的人騎到他身上，同時用大手死死掐住他脖子，唯一漂亮的雙眼一眨不眨地盯著他，神情卻好像要哭出來似的。

赫克斯的嘴忍不住要張開，像是苦於發不出什麼聲音，實際上是身體本能地試圖呼吸，缺氧把難受和暈眩甩進他的體內，他去掰掐他的人的手，這畜生的力氣該死的大，他感覺自己快要脫力了，四肢不住亂揮，突然摸到了床頭櫃上的雕塑品，謝天謝地！

他用盡全力拿這東西砸這畜生的頭，一下不行就兩下，兩下不行就三下，擬將生死搏一命，行，好，來吧，看看誰才是倖運兒。

好吧， **化惱恨為報復的凱洛倫，意氣用事的凱洛倫** ，他越是掐住赫克斯的脖子不放，赫克斯就越是用力擊打他的腦袋，堅硬的石膏一下下敲著頭骨，世界在震盪，鬥獸場的牛要是發瘋撞牆可不會兩敗俱傷，他聞到某種腥臭， **我們的凱洛倫，心懷怨懣的凱洛倫** ，功虧一簣，血流如注，終於洩了力氣，漸漸地睜不開眼睛。

啊。

他最後努力撐大眼皮看著 **赫克斯** ，這個人軀殼模糊，輪廓熒熒，他看著他竟覺得這是一隻濕漉漉的月亮。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 註：
> 
> ¹ 出自茨維塔耶娃《獻給勃洛克的詩（十三）》。
> 
> ² 天狼星（Sirius）是一對雙恒星，其中最明亮的是天狼星A，是其主序星，一顆藍白色的藍矮星；其伴星是天狼星B，一顆藍色的白矮星。
> 
> ³ 文中一切歌詞皆來自The Doors（大門樂隊）歌曲《Moonlight Drive》。


End file.
